


Can’t Go Home

by Dancerlittle



Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Something happens to Sammi and she can’t go home.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: The Many Adventures of Sammi & Race [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581
Kudos: 4





	Can’t Go Home

**_First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “Extra Extra Read All About It” story. You don’t necessarily need to read it to understand this one but it might fill in some blanks._ **

**_There’s mentions of cursing, drinking and slapping/punching in this section. This isn’t where I intended to go with this update . . . it just sorta happened!_ **

**_For reference: Sami - 17; Ellie - 15; Tommy - 13; Benny - 12; Lizzie - 11; Maisie - 10; and Lucas - 8_ **

**November 18, 1918 1:30pm**

It was a rare day that he didn’t have anything to do. The kids were all in school and Spot was at work. After dropping the kids off at school that morning, he decided to walk; no real place to go or people to see, just the sidewalk at his feet and a city to discover. 

As he walked, his thoughts wandered. He and Spot had just celebrated 13 years of marriage. The kids were all growing like weeds - it was fun to sit back and watch them grow. Ellie and Maisie were both into dancing while Benny was into football; he lived and breathed the sport which turned Spot into a football papa. They did relatively well in school and seemed to enjoy the social part of the day. They had learned about Spot and Race’s past as Newsies and had often negotiated old Newsies stories as bedtime stories. 

After having lunch out, he made his way back to the brownstone to enjoy the silence before the kids came home from school. Walking across the street, Race paused seeing someone sit on the steps of their brownstone. Looking around the street, nothing was out of the ordinary but that figure shouldn’t have been there. Even after being off the streets for so long, his heightened awareness never really left him. 

“What’s yous doing here?” Race leaned against the brownstone, looking suspiciously at his niece. “Yous supposed to be in school, if Is recall correctly, since yous cousin is there too.” 

Sighing loudly, she lifted her head, eyes red from crying and gave her uncle a look. “I couldn’t go home.” 

Sighing, Race nodded, walking up the steps, he motioned her to follow him. She walked into the house, dropping her bookbag in its normal place before going to sit on the couch. Shutting the door behind him, he took a deep breath and counted to ten before joining her on the couch.

“First things first, are yous okay?” He asked, looking her over. Besides the bruise on her cheek, she looked okay. Her hair was pulled from the neat ponytail she usually wore it in, her clothes a bit roughed out, and her shoe scuffed. “Sammi?” 

He barely caught the small nod she gave him, tears threatening to fall once more. “Do yous wanna talk about it?” 

“I’m sure mama’s already gotten a call about it.” She whispered, tears streaming down her face as Race pulled her into his arms. 

Race agreed, knowing that their phone would probably ring at any moment. “What do yous want me to do?” 

“Can you make me a cup of hot chocolate?” She whispered, as Race dropped a kiss on her forehead before pushing himself off the couch. 

He stopped in their room, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt. “How about yous go get cleaned up and Is make you that hot chocolate?” 

Walking into the kitchen, he pulled the ingredients out for his somewhat famous hot chocolate. It had quickly become a staple at the Kelly/Higgins-Conlon family get-togethers. As he stirred the chocolate and the milk together, he knew he should let Kat know Sammi was there. Hearing the bathroom door shut, he quickly picked up the telephone receiver, requesting to be connected to the Kelly Household. After a few rings and no answer, he put the receiver down, knowing that the brownstone would be one of the first places Jack and Kat would look when their daughter didn’t return from school that afternoon. 

Pouring the rich mixture into two mugs, he picked them up, walking into the living room as the bathroom door opened. He bit his lip at the sight in front of him; both the pants and the shirt were way too big for the 17 year old but she looked comfy and more relaxed than when he found her. “Hot Chocolate’s getting cold.” 

She dropped her folded school uniform on top of her school bag before joining him on the couch. Accepting the mug, she wrapped her hands around it in comfort, blowing on it slowly, sighing in relief at the sweet scent. “Thank you.” 

The words came out so quietly that he almost didn’t hear them. “Yous welcome. Now, do you want to talk?” 

“I’d rather only say this once . . .” She looked up from the mug, giving him a small hint of a smile. “But I’m sure I’ll need to repeat it multiple times.”

Race put his mug on the table before holding out a hand to her. It was something they had started when the kids were younger and had something hard to tell one of the adults. They would let the kid squeeze their hands as they told their story; something to occupy them with. 

She slipped her hand into his before sighing. “I hit a boy at school today.” 

“Okay.” He wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth. “Does it have something to do with the bruise on yous cheek?” 

She nodded, squeezing his hand. “Yes. There’s a boy who’s been less than gentlemanly to me for the last few weeks. I didn’t think much of it, opting to hang out with Bella and a couple of my other friends.” 

He squeezed her hand back gently, letting her know he was there for her. “He had been saying things; it started off innocently enough - him wanting to go out on a date with me but soon turned creepy, but just saying them. He would tell me that he wanted to take me out, which is flattering, but then it became more stalkerish and weird. He said something about how we should run away in the night. I kept laughing it off or dismissing whatever he was saying. Until yesterday.” 

Tears clouded her eyes. She leaned forward, putting her mug on the table, wrapping her arms around her uncle. “He grabbed my wrist and twisted it. Of course he hasn’t been doing any of the talking or creepiness when any of the teachers are around.” 

Race’s breath wavered as his arms tightened around Sammi’s shoulders. He looked at her left wrist where a very colorful bruise was present. “Can you keep going or do yous want to stop?” 

“I wore a long sleeve dress today, hoping it would fend off any questions about my wrist. He noticed and when the teacher stepped out to get something from the office, he was at my desk. He ran his fingers down my cheek and was mumbling something. I grabbed his wrist and pushed him away but he came back and slapped me. I was stunned but before I knew it I pushed him away before punching him, grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom.” She laughed a little. “Thanks for teaching me how to punch.” 

Race sighed, placing a kissing on her forehead. “Yous welcome. Not sure this is what Spot and Is had in mind when we taught yous girls how to punch. Why didn’t yous tell us?” 

“Why would I?” She huffed, shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes. “No one would’ve believed me if I said that this boy was being less than gentlemanly.” 

Race leaned over and tilted Sammi’s chin so she looked up at him. He paused, looking Sammi directly in the eyes. “I would’ve believed you; Spot, your mom, and dad all would’ve believed you. Your family would believe what you were saying, especially with that wrist and bruise on your cheek.” 

The dam broke with those words, Sammi’s sobbed, burying her head into Race’s chest as he held her close. Biting his lip, he had to hold his anger in as he listened to his niece’s heartbreaking sobs. He wanted to punch something, get his anger out but this was neither the time nor the place for that. 

He held her until her body went slack. Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep. Maneuvering her so that she was laying down on the couch, he threw a blanket over her before walking into the kitchen. He wished it was later in the night so he could have a stiff drink but he had to be level-headed, especially when Jack Kelly found out about this. 

Picking up the telephone receiver, he asked to be connected to The World. From there, he asked for Katherine Kelly and was connected to her desk. “Katherine Kelly?” 

“It’s me.” Race sighed loudly. “I wanted to let yous know that Sammi’s here but you and Jack need to get over here. She’s fine at the moment but yous guys really should get here.” 

“Racetrack.” So many questions she wanted to ask but her voice wavered. “What’s wrong?” 

He shook his head. “She needs to tell yous this. She’s asleep right now but I think you and Jack need to get here. I’ll call the school and have them tell the kids to come here instead of your house.” 

After reassuring her Sammi was fine, he hung up the phone before calling the schools, getting a message to the kids to come to the Higgins-Conlon household. The final call he made was to Spot. “Well this is a pleasant surprise; usually Is don’t hear from you during the day. What’s wrong? Is it the kids?” 

“The kids are fine. It’s Sammi. Any chance yous can come home early tonight?” Race felt like he had aged several years in the last hour. 

Spot knew that Race wouldn’t ask that if it wasn’t important. “Sure. Let me finish this one thing and Is be home. Do yous need me to get the kids?” 

“Is called the school letting them all know to come here and not the Kelly Household.” Race said. They quickly said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. 

Walking into the living room, he sat in their decorated chair, watching Sammi sleep. He was pissed off that a little jerk touched Sammi. He had the audacity to lay a hand on her. This little punk was going to pay; whether that was by his hand, Jack’s hand or Spot’s hand, he was going to pay. He held his breath, watching Sammi shift on the couch but relaxed as she remained asleep. 

He was soon lost in his thoughts. It seemed like yesterday he had held the girl laying on the couch for the first time. He had watched her grow, becoming more independent and confident as she made her way through school and becoming a pretty great older sister to her own siblings as well as his children. She was respectful but firm in her intentions of following in her mom’s footsteps in becoming a journalist, one her father found hilarious. 

Race was knocked from his thoughts as Sammi sat straight up on the couch, sobbing hysterically. He leapt from the chair before going to sit beside her on the couch, pulling her into his arm as one hand ran up and down her back in comfort. “You’re okay, Sammi. You’re safe.” 

Her chest heaved as she tried to control her crying. She sobbed against Race’s chest as he started humming and running his hand up and down her back. The opening of the front door didn’t deter his attention from the girl in his arms. “Shhhh . . . Sammi, yous got to calm down. It’s okay, you’re safe, baby girl. Yous safe.” 

Jack and Kat made their presence noticed by walking quietly into the room. Kat’s eyes were wide as Jack held her hand tightly as they took in the scene of Sammi in Race’s arms, hysterically crying. Sitting on the opposite couch, they watched quietly. Race caught Kat’s eye and smiled sympathetically. “Hey, Sammi. Yous parents are here.” 

She nodded in acknowledgement, the sobbing calming down some as she regained her breath. “Shhh don’t talk . . . just focus on calmin’ down. Yous doing good, Sammi.” 

The room was quiet, except for the occasional hiccup or sniffle from Sammi. She lifted her head up, trying to give her parents a small smile as she wiped her face with the t-shirt. Sighing, she pushed her hair back and pushed off Race’s chest. “Thank you, Uncle Race.”    
  


“You’re welcome. How about you go wash your face?” He suggested, giving her a look. 

Sammi hesitated, biting her lip. “Will you tell them?” 

“If yous want me to.” He suggested, not knowing if she could retell the story again. 

She held out her hand as he slipped his into hers and squeezed it. “Please?” 

Nodding, he watched her stand, getting her balance, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Hearing the door click, he sighed, running his hand through his hair before looking at his brother and sister-in-law. “Hi.” 

“What was that?” Jack asked, cutting to the chase of why his oldest daughter was crying hysterically a few moments ago.

Race rubbed his hands on his jeans as he watched the two of them. “I think that was a reaction to a nightmare.”

“What happened, Race?” Kat asked, lacing her hands with Jack’s. “You were pretty vague on the phone.” 

The opening of the door caught all of their attention. Spot was slipping through the door before kicking his shoes off. “What’s wrong?” 

“Is just telling Jack and Kat. Come sit.” Race said patting the couch. He waited until Spot was seated before starting. “I had the day off and got home about 1:30pm. Sammi was sitting on the front steps, eyes red from crying and said something about not being able to go home. I brought her in and she explained it all to me.” 

Giving Spot and Jack a look, he paused. “This isn’t going to be easy to tell you but you need to be calm for that girl in the bathroom. She’s fragile right now, alright?” 

Spot and Jack looked at one another before looking at Race. “That doesn’t sound good.” 

“You’re gonna be pissed as hell . . . hell I’m pissed but being that upset isn’t going to be beneficial for Sammi.” Race sighed, shaking his head. “I need you to be as calm as you can be before I tell you this.”

Jack and Spot both agreed before motioning Race to continue. “Alright. There’s a boy at school that has been less than gentlemanly to her - she said that it started off by him telling her stuff and telling her he wants to take her out. She said that it was all talk before it got a bit creepy. She’s been ignoring him and laughing it off. Yesterday, it got physical - he grabbed her left wrist and twisted around. She hid it because she didn’t think anyone would believe her.” He paused, watching Jack and Spot start pacing the living room, trying to reign in their anger. Race ignored them for a moment, opting to look at Kat only. “Today, he slapped her and she punched him, leaving the classroom and school before coming here.” 

Kat covered her mouth, tears in her eyes as she took in Sammi’s story. Pushing herself off the couch, she walked to the bathroom where Sammi was. Knocking gently, she turned the handle, pushing open the door as Sammi flew into her arms, crying. “I’m so sorry, mama.” 

“Shhhhhh . . . . you have nothing to apologize for, Sammi. Race just told us that you fought back.” Running her hand through her hair, Kat pushed her own anger away as she consoled her daughter. “I’m so proud of you Samantha Anne.” 

Pulling back, Kat took that moment to really look at her daughter. She noticed the two bruises and ran her fingers over both of them gently. “I’m sorry that you were afraid of speaking up because no one would believe you.” 

Sammi shrugged, biting her lip. “Sammi, you’ve got three fully pissed off angry men ready to fight your battle for you in that living room. This isn’t going away and you’re going to be fine. I’m so sorry this happened to you baby girl.” 

“Can we go back to the living room?” She asked, wiping away the tears that had streaked down her cheeks, taking a deep breath. 

“Wash your face, first then we’ll go back out.” Kat said, giving her a daughter a kiss on the forehead, leaning against the door with a sigh. 

**Meanwhile In the Living Room**

Watching Kat leave the room, Race looked over his shoulder at Jack and Spot, who both were pissed off, pacing the room angrily. Both of them had similar anger mechanisms, pacing and cursing under their breaths. Sighing, he leaned back on the couch. His heart broke again for the second time as he thought about Sammi, her sobs echoing in his head. 

“What do we do?” He was brought out of his thoughts by Spot’s question. 

Jack looked between his brother and brother-in-law with a mixture of anger and worry across his face. Race looked at the two men he admired and loved more than anything else in the world. “I have been asking myself that question for the last hour. I have no more answers than you do.” 

“How? Why?” Jack’s brain was in overdrive as he tried to process everything that he had heard in the last 20 minutes. “Why Sammi?” 

Race stood, putting his hand on Jack’s arm. “You’ll drive yourself crazy the more you question it. It happened, wes got a girl that we need to help move on from this. Sammi’s a hella lot stronger than wes give her credit for. She fought back, Jackie. She punched him.” 

“But she should’ve never had to.” Jack cried, looking at Race. “She’s just a girl.” 

And with that, Jack collapsed into Race’s arms, tears streaming down his face, his resolve breaking. Race fell onto the couch with Jack on top of him, crying, as Spot sat next to him. Race ran a hand through Jack’s hair as he calmed himself down. The three men were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. 

“For the first time in a long time, I don’t know what to do.” Jack sighed, clearing his throat and rubbing at his cheeks. “What do we do next?” 

“We love her.” Spot whispered. “We let her know that we’re here for her and will do anything to make sure she’s safe.” 

Race and Jack both nodded, taking in Spot’s words. “Do we tell the kids?” 

“Theys gonna know something’s up.” Spot said, considering Race’s question. “Sammi has to be the one to decide what and how much wes tell them.” 

Hearing the bathroom door open, they all looked up as Kat led Sammi back into the living room. All three stood, waiting for Sammi to make the first move as not to spook her. Rushing into Jack’s arms, she hugged him tight as his arms wrapped around her. They could hear her cries, as he gently whispered in her hair. Race walked over to Kat, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you.” 

“Yous welcome, Kat. I just loved her and was here for her.” Race murmured. “She's the one who deserves all the credit. She gets her strength from you and Jack.” 

Pulling back, Kat watched her daughter hug Spot as he spoke gently with her. Jack soon joined them, pulling Race into a hug. “Thank you Race.” 

“Yous would've done the same with any of my kids.” Race shrugged. “Now wes gotta figure out what to do.” 

Jack pulled Kat into a hug as Sammi hugged Race, a hint of a smile on her face. “I know you’ve heard it but thank you. Thank you for talking with me and comforting me.” 

“Yous and me are thick as thieves, I hope that never changes.” He grinned at her. “Nows come sit, wes need to figure out what we’re going to do.” 

Sammi went and sat between her parents on the couch as Race and Spot took the other couch. “So what do we do?” 

Sammi looked between her parents and her uncles, lacing her fingers with her mom’s. “We need to get a meeting with your school, tell them what’s been happening. Then you need to decide if you want to go back to school or go to a different school.” 

She nodded, taking in her mom’s words. “I guess it all depends on what the school is going to do.” 

Kat hugged her close. “We’ll go to the school tomorrow. You can come with us or stay at home.” 

“Or you could come here.” Race offered, knowing he wasn’t working until later in the afternoon. 

Sammi smiled. “Here. Don’t really want to be alone.” 

Kat nodded. “Now, it’s 3:30, your siblings and cousins will be here shortly. What do you want to tell them?” 

Sighing, Sammi shook her head. “Can we not tell them anything?” 

“They’re going to know something is wrong, Sam.” Jack said, giving his daughter a look. “We have to tell them something.” 

Taking a deep breath, she looked between her uncles and parents. “Can we just tell them I had a bad day at school?” 

“And the bruise?” Spot asked, looking over at her left wrist. “What do we tell them about that?” 

Cradling her wrist, Sammi looked at it, biting her lip. “I don’t know . . .” 

“We’ll tell them you fell.” Race said, looking at his family. “Simple as that.” 

Sammi nodded. “Thank you. You’re the best uncles and parents a girl could ask for. Just thank you for believing me.” 

“We’ll always believe you, Sammi.” Jack squeezed her hand. “You just have to tell us, any of us. We love you, baby girl, and we’ll always be here for you. We’ve taught you kids that from the beginning and it would be crappy of us, if we turned our backs on you now.” 

Sighing, she nodded. “Can we go home? I just want to go to bed.” 

“How about you and I go home and dad can wait here for your brothers and sister?” Kat suggested as Sammi nodded. 

Hugs were quickly exchanged, Race and Sammi’s hug a little longer than the rest. Race watched them walk out the door, sighing loudly. The house was quiet for all of 10 minutes when the door was thrown open with an excited roar. 

There were many voices, trying to talk over one another as they noticed that Jack, Spot, and Race were all waiting for them in the living room. Luckily, everyone but Ellie didn’t notice the tension in the room. 

“Homework kids?” Race asked, clapping his hands together. Groans were his answer as he ushered them to the table. Spot was busy cutting up apples and smearing them with peanut butter as a snack. Once the kids were settled, Spot keeping a watchful eye, Race joined Jack in the living room. He saw Ellie sitting on the couch, biting her lip. 

“What’s wrong, bug?” Race asked, sitting next to her, pulling her to his side. 

Looking between her da and uncle, she sighed. “There’s rumors going around school that Sammi punched George. I waited for her after school but she never showed.” 

Jack looked at Race, nodding. “She did. She came here around 1:30. Kat took her back home a little bit ago. She’s shook up but she’s okay.” 

“What’s going to happen?” If Race wasn’t being interrogated by his 15 year old daughter, he probably would have been laughing. 

Jack looked up. “Kat and Is gonna go to the school tomorrow to talk to the principal and sees what’ll happen. But she’s safe now and really upset by what’s happened.” 

Ellie nodded. “Okay.” 

“Did you know, Ellie?” Jack asked, looking at his niece, who’s eyes went wide. “Did you know what George was doing?” 

She shrugged. “Sammi mentioned that a guy was being dumb and talking to her, asking her out. But she said that it wasn’t a big deal. She mostly laughed about it whenever she told me. I didn’t know it was this bad.” 

“None of us did, bug.” Race sighed. “But something’s going to be done about it. The important thing is Sammi’s alright and safe. Go get started on your homework, okay?” 

She nodded, walking into the kitchen to join her siblings and cousins, leaving the two men with their thoughts. “How are you feeling?” 

“Just remembering when the biggest thing we had to worry about was scraped knees and if the kids did their homework.” Jack sighed, shaking his head. “I’m both angry for her and proud of her. She’s a hella kid.” 

Race chuckled. “Of course she is, she’s YOUR kid, Jack. Sammi is all you when we were at the strike. She’s the clone of her father, and that should make YOU hella proud because you did your job.”

“She’s all her mother.” Jack argued. 

Race shrugged, agreeing with that. “True but she’s your kid too and that tenacity and determination is all you, Jack.” 

“Someone swallowed a dictionary.” Jack cracked a small smile, giving his brother a look.

He chuckled. “Nah, it was one of Benny’s vocabulary words a few weeks back. It sounded like a cool word so Is kept it in my back pocket.” 

Jack shook his head. “I should probably grab my crew and head home. Kat’s going to want to have everyone close tonight.” 

Race nodded, pushing himself off the couch. “Let us know if there’s anything we can do.” 

“You’ve already done enough.” Jack weakly told him, giving him a look. “But we will.” 

Pulling Race into a hug, Jack slapped his back a couple of times in appreciation. Gathering his crew, Jack made haste and got the three kids shuffled out the door. His head was otherwise occupied as he walked home. Kat, thank goodness, had dinner ready and awaiting on the table as they stepped in the door. “Sammi in her room?” 

Kat nodded, taking a bowl out of the oven, walking over to the table. “She changed into pajamas as soon as we got home and she’s been in there reading. I brought her a plate and she was eating as you came in the door.” 

They managed to settle down the kids, getting them to eat and talk about their days. No one mentioned Sammi, as Spot had told them she had a horrible day at school and she would be in bed by the time they got home. 

The kids didn’t put up much of a fuss when Kat announced it was bedtime. Baths were taken and hair comb before stories were ready and kids ushered to bed. Jack knocked quietly on Sammi’s door, pushing it open gently. “Just wanted to check on you kiddo.” 

“I’m alright dad.” She sighed, bookmarking her page. “Today was just awful.” 

Leaning against the door, Jack nodded. “But it’s over and in the past. You can start to move on from it.” 

“Hey dad?” Sammi called, giving him a look. “Would it be okay if I come to the school with yous and mom tomorrow?” 

Jack was slightly stunned by her question but mostly proud. “Yous sure about that?” 

“I can’t let George get the best of me.” She nodded. “I’m sure Ellie talked to you about it . . . I wouldn’t be shocked if the entire school didn’t know what went down. I have to go back there and walk in with my head held high.” 

Jack pushed off the door, walking to sit on the corner of her bed. “Ellie did mention that the school knows and of course you can come with us. I’m so damn proud of you Samantha Anne. Yous make your mom and me so proud of you.” 

“Thanks dad.” She leaned into him as he gave her a half hug. “I love you and thank you for today. I know that couldn’t have been easy to hear but you held it in.” 

“I cried like a baby when you and yous mom was in the bathroom.” He scoffed, leaning over and kissing her forehead. “But I love yous, Sammi and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, your mom, or your brothers and sister.” 

“You don’t have to be a tough guy, dad.” She grinned at him, putting her book on the bedside table. 

He laughed. “I’ve got a reputation to uphold, Sammi.”

“That went out the window a long time ago, dad.” She rolled her eyes, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Please don’t worry . . . I’ll be alright.” 

He pulled the covers over her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. “I know you will be but mom, your siblings, and I are here if you need us. Your uncles and cousins as well.” 

“I know. Thanks.” She snuggled down into her cover, a yawn escaping her mouth as her eyes fluttered. 

“Try to get some sleep tonight, kiddo. I love you.” Jack walked to the door, shutting off the lights. “Night Sammi.” 

“Night dad.” Shutting the door behind him, he made his way to each of the kids’ rooms, saying goodnight to them before walking into his and Kat’s room. She was taking her hair out of the up-do she had. He quickly grabbed his night clothes, changing before collapsing onto the bed with a sigh. 

“How’s our girl?” Kat asked, climbing into bed with a sigh.

Opening his arms, Kat took the opportunity to snuggle into his chest. “She’s a hella lot stronger than she has every right to be. She was reassuring me that she’s okay. Also, she wants to go tomorrow.” 

“She does?” Kat’s voice was full of surprise. 

Jack nodded. “She said she has to walk into that school with her head held high. She knows that the entire school knows about what happened today and she has to prove that it hasn’t shaken her.” 

“Damn.” Kat shook her head. “I’m not sure I would’ve been that brave at her age.” 

Jack chuckled. “Is was but only because I had to be.” 

“I know that Sammi usually gets compared to me but today, she was all you, Jack.” Kat lifted her head, looking up at him. He could only nod as his throat tightened with emotion. He placed a kiss on her head, as she laced their fingers together. “I love you, Jack.” 

“Love you too, Kat.” He whispered. “Lets try to get some sleep. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” 

**The Next Morning**

To say the morning was anything but smooth, would be an understatement. Tensions were high in the house but as soon as they left the house to head to the school, that tension was lifted and determination settled in. Jack and Kat held hands as Sammi walked beside them into the school. Making their way to the office, Jack asked to speak to the principal. 

Mr Johnson made his way out of the office, his eyes widening when he saw who was standing in the middle of the office. He knew exactly who Mr. and Mrs Kelly were and their prominence in the city. And it didn’t escape him that they were the daughter and son-in-law of a Mr. Joseph Pultizer. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Kelly, Samantha, how can I help you today?” He made his presence known, holding his hand out for Jack to shake. 

“Is there somewhere private we can speak?” Jack asked, shaking his hand. “There’s an issue that we need to discuss.” 

Leading them into his office, he shut the door behind him, motioning them to sit in the chairs. Sammi and Kat both sat, while Jack stood behind Sammi. “How can I help?” 

Kat and Jack looked at Sammi. Jack put a hand on her shoulder while Kat held her hand out for Sammi to take. Taking a deep breath, Sammi proceeded to tell Mr. Johnson what had happened the previous weeks and days. Jack kept his eye on Mr. Johnson, watching his face for any sign of how the man would react. 

As Sammi finished, Mr Johnson looked at the family. “How would you like the school to proceed, Samantha?” 

She looked up at her dad before looking at Kat. She hadn’t thought that far ahead. “I’m not sure, to be honest. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

“If I may.” Kat started, looking at her daughter as Sammi nodded. “We want Sammi to feel safe going to school. If this young man is still in school, Sammi won’t be safe. It might be in the best interest of all parties involved, if this young man is expelled from school. His behavior is appalling and I would be more upset for this to happen to any other student in this school.” 

Mr Johnson looked at them. “Well I will need to speak with the young man’s parents along with his and Sammi’s teachers.”

“Until that happens, Sammi will not be present in school. Please inform her teachers and you can give her schoolwork to Eleanor Higgins-Conlon.” Kat’s eyes fired with anger. “I will not subject my daughter to this young man. And if need be, we will remove her from this school and transfer to another school.” 

“I think we’re done here.” Kat stood up, motioning Sammi and Jack to join her. “Good day, Mr. Johnson.” 

Walking out of the office, she was upset and frustrated. She huffed until they were outside of the school, walking down the sidewalk. “Kat, Katherine!” 

She stopped hands on her hips, sighing loudly. “What?”    


“You alright?” Jack asked, smirking, as he looked between his wife and Sammi. 

Sighing, she shook her head. “He has to talk to this young man’s parents before he decides anything. He’s going to sit there and act like nothing has happened. I’m sorry Sammi.” 

“Mom, it’s okay.” She said, hugging her mom. “It’s not a closed door yet.”

Kat chuckled. “We do have something up our sleeves.” 

Jack looked between two of the most important women in his life. “Do I dare ask?” 

“Would you rather know now or later?” Kat asked, Sammi grinning with her mom. 

Jack shrugged. “Is it legal?” 

“As legal as it can be.” Kat confirmed, grinning. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jack groaned. “Just tell me.” 

“We have a lawyer at The World, who would love to get his hands on Sammi’s school.” Kat’s eyes lit up at the thought. “If this young man isn’t expelled from the school, then we can leverage the lawyer.” 

Jack’s eyes lit up, matching his wife and daughter’s. “You’re both geniuses.” 

“Naturally.” Kat and Sammi both laughed, shaking their heads. 

“Shall we head home?” Jack asked, knowing full well that Race would meet them at the house to learn about the morning. 

It would be a wait and see game with the school but right now, all he could think is that Sammi was safe, laughing with them, and okay in this moment. There would be tough days ahead but as long as his family was safe, Jack couldn’t really complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful


End file.
